The present invention relates generally to an improved golf putter, and more particularly to an improved golf putter structure which permits putts to be completed which are directionally accurate, in spite of inadvertent twisting of the face of the club during the stroking operation.
Most golfers experience problems with their putts from time to time. Freqently the problems can be attributed to an inadvdertent twisting of the shaft during the completion of the stroke, with such inadvertent twisting of the club shaft providing an inaccurately directed putt. Generally, putters are provided with a substantially planar ball striking surface, although some putters have been designed with somewhat modified or curved configurations.